Samurai Pizza Cats Season 2
by The Guy From Nowhere
Summary: Month's after the 'Great Comet Caper' the next Season of Samurai Pizza Cats begins! Up: Episode 1: Cheesy Returns.


Pizza Cats Season 2 Episode 1: Cheesy Returns  
by the Guy From Nowhere   
  
Narrator: Welcome one and all to an a new season of THE SAMURAI PIZZA CATS!  
When we last left are feline heroes they had stopped the meteor from crushing little Tokyo and had gained a new ally the Artist formerly know as Badbird, currently known as Goodbird. Since then all of little Tokyo has been repaired from the damaged caused by the meteor.  
Last and least the Big Cheese had been kicked out of little Tokyo.  
  
  
(Scene: Middle of the ocean, close up on raft with Big Cheese and Jerry Atrick on it. Both are sitting down)  
  
Narrator: Yes the idiot, moronic, ignorant, dummy that had been defeated and humiliated badly by the Pizza Cats.  
  
Big Cheese: You sure know how to rub it in.  
  
Narrator: That's why they hired me.   
  
Big Cheese: Yes well that not important.   
  
(Stands up on raft and pulls out his closed fan and points it into the air.)  
  
Big Cheese: I here by swear I will find a way to defeated this mangy flea bags.   
  
(Opens fan and well fans himself.)  
  
Big Cheese: Just as soon as we get off this raft and take a nice long vacation. This sun it murder on my soft delicate skin.  
  
Jerry: I would settle for some tea. We ran out month's ago.  
  
Narrator: Oh yes I neglected to mention it has been 4 month's since our last episode.  
  
Big Cheese: You should have seen how sea sick I was for the first 3 weeks.  
  
Jerry: *Groan* don't remind me. By the way Cheesy, I really think we should have stopped and asked for directions when we ran into the ship the first week we were on the ocean instead of relying on your 'keen' sense of direction like you decided. We haven't seen any land since we left.  
  
Big Cheese: (looks at Jerry) What are you saying?! That I got us lost!? How dare you if it wasn't for your whole comet idea we never would have been stuck out here in the first place.  
  
Jerry: Actually Cheesy it was your idea.  
  
Big Cheese: WHAT?! NOW YOUR INSULTING MY BRILLANT PLANS!   
  
(Big Cheese begins to glow red)   
  
Jerry: No! please Cheesy, don't get angry! The raft won't be able to take an explosion  
  
Big Cheese: NOW YOUR TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!? THAT MAKES ME SO ANGRY!   
  
KA-BOOM  
  
(He explodes, the raft is blown to bits. Jerry and Big Cheese are  
now shown being thrown threw the air, both covered with burn marks.)  
  
Jerry: *Sigh* At least now we don't have to worry about being stuck on the raft.  
  
Big Cheese: And I just released months of bent up stress, the glass is half full for me.   
  
(With a splash they both hit the water)  
  
Narrator: Well lets get back to them later. Right now lets see what our heroes the Samurai Pizza Cats...and the one Samurai Pizza Crow are up to.  
  
(Scene: Pizza Place, extremely busy. Polly, Guido, Speedy and Goodbird are serving customers while Francine takes orders.)  
  
Goodbird: And to think I used to like this job.   
  
Narrator: having doubts about being a good guy?  
  
Goodbird: No, having doubts pizza boy was a good career choice.  
  
Narrator: Smart man.  
  
(Speedy runs from table to table dropping of pizzas at each one.)   
  
Speedy: When your as fast as I am the work just flies by.  
  
(The people at the tables look at there pizzas.)   
  
Customer: I didn't order this.  
  
Other Customer: You got my order wrong!  
  
Yet another Customer: Hey, dodo brain you got mine wrong to!  
  
Polly: ya it must be blissful to work when you have no brain Speedy!  
  
Narrator: Okay......lets go back to Seymour and Jerry shall we?  
  
(Scene: Tokyo Harbor, Jerry and Big Cheese have both been washed ashore and both are face down in the sand.)   
  
  
Narrator: Oh no! Have the Big Cheese and Jerry both drowned? Kicked the bucket? Bought the farm? Have we just seen the first ever death in are humble family show?  
  
(Both sit up and begin coughing)  
  
Narrator: No I guess not.  
  
(Jerry looks around.)  
  
Jerry: Cheesy, do you realize where we are?  
  
Big Cheese: Have we finally made it to Broadway?  
  
Jerry: No where back in little Tokyo!  
  
Big Cheese: Really? (Gets up and looks around)  
  
Big Cheese: We really have!! Do you know what this means Jerry?   
  
Jerry: Your going to have your revenge on the Pizza Cats by unleashing more powerful, more deadly and all around more spiffy robots?   
  
Big Cheese: No! I finally get to start my vacation!   
  
Narrator: Please, you do know the second the cats know your back in little Tokyo they'll throw you right back into the ocean, this time without a raft.  
  
Big Cheese: *Gasp* You right! If I'm ever going to have a vacation I'm going to have to destroy the pizza cats first. (pulls out fan and points it into the air) So I guess I will unleash more wonderfully fiendish robots upon little Tokyo!  
  
Jerry: That's the spirit. (Grins) Thanks mister Narrator, without your help he might never have had his mind focused back on destroying the cats.  
  
Narrator: OOPS, I sure hope the cats are in a forgiving mood today.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere in little Tokyo...  
  
The flying Skull Dojo has long since been abandoned. It has done nothing more then collect dust with the Big Cheese gone and all the crows being sent to prisoners island.  
For the first time in month's the door opens.   
  
"Hello, Big Cheese, Badbird? I'm back." Said a voice belonging to a crow standing at the door. The crow wearing Flying Skull Armor.  
  
TBC in Samurai Pizza Cats Season 2: Episode 2: Pests From The Past 


End file.
